The Life of The Cullens
by sarahsaurus
Summary: So this is just pretty much life after Breaking Dawn. Just Fun family stuff, Couple of Lemons, and Humor. Rated M just to be safe, ya'know because of the very possible lemons. My first Fanfiction. Enjoy All rights (Characters) Belong to Stephenie Meyer
1. Renesmee's Questions

**Bella's POV**

Now that I am a vampire I have discovered how much I love life. I have a wonderful family, an amazing husband, and a beautiful little girl. Though, she is not that little any more. Yesterday she turned two. Renesmee's physical appearance is one of a six year old. I love her with my life. It still worries Edward and I that she grows at an accelerated pace, but at least we know why.

The next day we plan to bring Nessie to La Push to spend the day with Jacob. She loves it there and she mostly loves him.

We were in the car on the way there; Renesmee was playing on her new iPod in the backseat.

"Momma?" She asked.

"Yes, Baby?" I answered her, telling her to continue.

"Why are you and Daddy always together?' She asked, question burning in her eyes.

"Because Daddy and I are in love," I told her simply. She frowned in confusion.

"Yes, Ness, It is kind of like they same thing as you and Jacob," Edward answered our daughter's silent question.

"But it's different? Right? I am only little and Jakey is big?" I never knew she thought so much into this.

"Yes, baby, it's different," I said, "Jake will explain when you get to La Push."

The whole imprinting concept was quite hard to explain to a older person, let alone a little girl. Renesmee, even though being that she looks about six, can act much like a very little girl. I depends on the situation: When she is scared, confused, or she wants something she acts younger. If she is trying to prove a point or convince you of something she acts other. She is a very special little girl. That being said, she is very confused about the imprinting.

"Hey Mommy?" Renesmee said.

"Yes?"

"It's not like Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, or Aunt Rose and Uncle Em, or even Grandpa and Grandma?" She asked truly curious.

"It's not sweetie. But it does have it's similarities. You'll understand in time." Edward said. She sighed.

Soon enough we drove up to Jake's house; we got out of the car and started to walk Nessie to the front door. Ness ran ahead and knocked on the door. She stepped back and giggled. She is so cute. After about a minute, Jacob opened his door.

"Jakey!" Renesmee screamed and jumped into Jake's arms.

"Hey Nessie!" Jake said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Mommy. Daddy. You can go now. I am safe here with my Jacob." Renesmee informed us with a very serious face. Oh Nessie….

"Okay Angel," Edward said with a chuckle. We hugged and kissed her goodbye and made our way back to Edward's silver Volvo.

"She is certainly a character," I laughed as I got into the passenger's seat.

"I know. It'll be strange with out her in the cottage; without hearing her heart beat.

"Well yeah, but there's an upside of not having her at the house." I smiled.

"…and what would that be?" Edward looked into my eyes. I grabbed his upper thigh. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. I smiled in satisfaction. I continued.

"But now we have time to have some 'Edward and Bella time'" I said suggestively. I moved me hand further up his leg, just where I knew he wanted me to put it. I squeezed harder. He moaned.

"Bella.." He stuttered. Edward started to drive faster. Soon the cottage came into view. I was so happy we finally get some alone time.

"Damn it," He muttered.

"What?"

"Alice and Jasper are here," He growled. I couldn't help but giggle. How the hell is he going to hide is obvious erection from them?


	2. Funny Complications

**So this is the second chapter of "The Life of the Cullens" Enjoy. Review please**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns! **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I always knew that my Bella would be the death of me. Bella continued to laugh. She was laughing at me.

"It's not funny!" I growled.

"Um, Yes it is," she contradicted. She started to rub my erection faster and harder making me squirm in my seat.

"God Damn it, Bella!" I moaned.

"We have to get inside, Alice and Jazz are waiting for us," Bella laughed again.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked. Bella slowly leaned closer and bit my earlobe. Oh my god. I needed release and I needed it now!

"Yes. It's a major turn on." Bella growled.

"Bella, Please!" I begged.

"Please what?" She teased. I started to smell her arousal. Why does she do this to me?

"I can't take this Bella! I am so fucking hard!" I screamed. I looked into her eyes. She smiled.

"Well that sucks for you because I believe we have company." She said, talking about Alice and Jasper. Then it hit me…

"Wait. What? You're going to make me go inside like this?" I said motioning to the extremely obvious bulge in my pants.

"Yes. Yes I am." I groaned and watched her get out of the car.

**Bella's POV**

This is what Edward gets for always being a constant tease. Revenge. I watched Edward get out of the car. When I got out of the car I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked towards our cottage.  
"

Bella! And… um.. Edward." Alice greeted us with an awkward laugh. I heard Edward mumble "fuck" under his breath. Alice approach me and hugged me.

"Nice going Bella," She whispered in my ear. I giggled. Edward groaned.

"So why are you guys here?" Edward asked coldly.

"Why are you so eager to make us leave. Is it hard for you to concentrate?" Jasper hinted.

"Shut up," Edward mumbled. "Do you know uncomfortable this is?"

"Yes I do. Trust me. But can I ask you a question?" Jasper asked. Alice started to laugh.

"Sure, why not. It cant get any more worse this," Edward replied.

"What is the similarity between a rubix cube and a dick? The more you play with them, the harder they get!"

"Haha Very funny!" Edward said sarcastically. Alice and I were practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Any way to answer your question we came by to see if you wanted to play baseball with us later. There is going to be a major thunder storm about 10 miles

from here." Alice said between laughter.

"Sure, but I believe we have some business to attend to first." I said pointing at Edward's dick.

"Yes. Go get to that. Sorry about that Edward, It looks painful." Jasper said hugging me goodbye.

"You have no idea," Edward said. Alice and Jazz walked out of our cottage.

"Isabella Cullen." Edward moaned. I jumped onto his back and started to kiss his neck.

"Yes?" I asked seductively. I jumped down and I started to kiss his lips. He started to lick my lips asking for entrance, when I granted it to him he moaned again.

"You have no fucking idea what you do to me.." Edward started to take my shirt off, when he got it off and he threw it on the ground. He started to massage my hard nipples threw my bra.

"Stupid bras, always getting in the way." He took my bra off and threw it next to my shirt and started to suckle on my nipples. I moaned so loud I heard Emmett chuckle from the forest.

"Are you wet?" Edward asked me.

"Yes!" I moaned. Edward, at vampire speed, took all the rest of our clothes of and threw them next to my bra and shirt. He threw me on our bed and started to play with my swollen clit. My legs started to shake uncontrollably. I grabbed his hard cock and started to pump at an inhuman pace.

"Bella! God damn it Bella! I am going to cum!" I was just about to start to suck his dick, but I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Edward yelled.

"Um Edward? Bella? We need you. Nessie wants to come home." It was Esme.

"Okay we will go get her in a second." I sighed.

"Sorry to…um.. Interrupt" Esme apologized.


	3. Spending Time With My Jakey

Sorry, I was MIA. School and all... Well here is another chapter:) Enjoy. Ness and Jake bonding time.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

****Jake and I talked about imprinting. I remember hearing all about it during one of the tribe meeting things. I am happy that I finally

understand why I am so attached to my Jacob. I know that he will love and protect me forever... as a brother for now. I was walking on the

beach with Jacob, he was telling me all about how clumsy my Momma was when she was human. I absolutely love hearing stories of her

before I was around. They are usually funny. It was getting late and I was ready to go home.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah, Ness?"

"Can I go home now?" I asked with hesitation; I did not wanna offend him or anything. I yawned.

"Of course! I will go call your daddy," He responded. He kissed me on the cheek and ran to get his phone. I stood there, watching to waves

crash onto to shore. Before five minutes even passed he was back.

"They are on their way." He told me. He picked me up and I snuggled into his chest as he started to walk me towards his house. I closed my

eyes. I truly felt safe with my Jakey.

**Bella's POV**

****Edward and I got into his silver Volvo and made our way towards LaPush. We got there in record time due to Edward's insane driving.

Edward stayed In the car so he can handle his erection before I got our daughter. I and nor did he want Renesmee to see him like that. I

kissed him in the lips and got out of the car. As I walked towards Jake's house I heard the slowed and soft breathing of Nessie. Awww She

must have fallen asleep. I approached the door and opened it.

"Hey Bells," Jake greeted me.

"Hey Jacob." I looked at my daughter, "How long has she been sleeping?"

"Only a few minutes." I went to go grab her from him and he shook his head. I looked at him puzzled.

"I'll bring her to the car," He explained. I nodded. We made our way towards the car where Edward was listening to music. He saw me and

smiled. He got out of the car to get Nessie.

"Daddy?" Renesmee whispered as she went from warm arms to cool.

"Yes, Baby, it's me," He looked at her and moved the piece of hair from her eye. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah..." She mumbled as she drifted back off into sleep. I smiled. She was precious.

"I am glad you had fun with Renesmee," Edward smiled toward Jake.

" I always do," He looked adoringly at Ness. "She can come anytime she wants." I hugged and thanked Jake and got back into the car.

"I guess we will have to pick up where we left off tomorrow..." Edward hinted towards me.

"How? Aren't we spending the day with Nessie?" I asked.

"Nope not tomorrow, Alice and Rose are taking her shopping." He said.

"That's great! She will have so much fun! She will be so happy when she finds out." Renesmee, unlike me, loves shopping. Edward grabbed my hand as we continued to drive home.

* * *

**A/N**** did I do okay? haha I hoped you liked it. :)**


	4. Emmett and Bella (Preview)

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am co-writing this with my friend Cameron (VaMpIrElUvEr1333). When she was writing this chapter, her computer died. :( Booooo! So I only have a small preview of it! But here it is! LEMONS to come soon! Sorry for the wait and crazy short chapter. P.S- The next chapter will be Emmett/Bella lemon. Just sex, nothing more... You'll see. :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I have never been so pissed in my life! Edward wanted to have some hot, steamy sex, but of course he got called in to do "business." What a

bunch of bullshit! What does that even mean?! Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even care about my needs, even though I know that's not true. He was the one that was getting mad that we were interrupted, and he goes and runs away! I was disturbed from my thoughts by a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask roughly.

" It's Santa clause bitch. HO HO HO!" I heard the loud voice of my teddy bear brother – in law. Emmett.

I open the door with a vicious snarl, my hormones making me an A class bitch.

" What the fuck do you want dumbass?" I growl at him.

He holds up his hands in surrender.

"Calm it tiger! Ha I'm just following orders!"

I look at him confused. " What the fuck are you talking about Emmet?"

* * *

A/N Cliffy! haha I dont even know what's next, since I am not writing this chapter!


	5. Fuck!

Heyy! So this is first part of Emmett and Bella's adventure. This is written by my friend Cameron. They parts that are italicized are the parts that were in the previous "Preview chapter" enjoy!

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

_I have never been so pissed in my life! Edward wanted to have some hot, steamy sex, but of course he got called in to do "business.". What a _

_bunch of bullshit! What does that even mean? Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even care about my needs, but I know that's untrue. He was the one that was getting mad that _

_we were interrupted, and he goes and runs away! I was disturbed from my thoughts by a knocking at the door._

_" Who is it?" I ask roughly._

_" It's Santa clause bitch. HO HO HO!" I heard the loud voice of my teddy bear brother – in law. Emmett._

_I open the door with a vicious snarl, my hormones making me an A class bitch._

_" What the fuck do you want dumb-ass?" I growl at him._

_He holds up his hands in surrender _

_" Calm it tiger! Ha I'm just following orders!"_

_I look at him confused. " What the fuck are you talking about Emmett?"_

I got mad just thinking that Edward sent me a fucking babysitter! The nerve of that man!

" Whatever Emmett!" I stomped of pissed and sexually frustrated as I feel eyes burning into my ass.

**Emmett POV**

Damn she has a nice ass! I stare at her ass until it disappears into her room, as the door slams shut behind her. I sigh loudly as I look at the

clock. Oh shit my favorite show is on. I throw myself on the couch , as the couch groans, and grab the remote.

" This is going to be a long day." I sigh and relax into the couch.

* * *

**30 mins later... Bella POV**

Oh My Gosh. I'm so horny right now. I feel like I can't even take the fucking pressure down there. I just need to cum, now! I rip of my red lace

thong and strip down completely naked. I start to slowly tease myself my massaging my tits. Fuck. My left hand slowly inches toward my clit.

When my hand gets there, it slowly starts to lightly pinch and rub my clit. I'm squeezing my eyes shut, and trying to be quiet. Shit this feels so

good! I take my other one and plunge a finger in my pussy. I can't help it, I scream out in pleasure.

" Oh fuck yes!" I yell.

I take my other finger and plunge it in my pussy. I'm finger fucking myself so hard! My hand is a blur, as I fuck myself hard and fast. My other

finger is working fast on my clit. Oh gosh. Almost there!

" OH YES BABY!" I growl/scream out.

I go faster as I find my G spot.

" FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM!" I was almost there, so close.

Then I heard it.

" Bella, are you OK?"

Fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad?Stupid? Let us know!


	6. Taking What He Wants

**A/N : Part 2 is up! enjoy**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Oh my fucking gosh!" I cover myself up with lightening speed as Emmett stands there not moving. His pupils are full of emotion and he has a huge bulge in the front of his pants.

" Emmett, get out!" I screamed at him.

He didn't move. He was frozen in his place. He looked at the swell of my breast. I started to get wet, very wet as he was looking at me. He sniffed the air and smiled a devious smile.

" You smell delicious Bella." He smirked.

I gasped as his words sent a tingling down to my pussy. It felt so fucking good.

Emmett started to slowly walk toward me.

" What are you doing Emmett?" I demanded from him.

He looked me in the eyes.

" Taking what I want." He licked his lips.

**Emmett POV**

Oh my fuck. She's so fucking sexy. She covers herself up, but I see that sinful act. Watching here tiny delicate fingers going in and out at lightening speed in her pussy gave me a huge bulge in my pants. I want her and I want her right. Fucking. Now.

" Emmett, get out!" She screamed at me.

Fuck she's sexy when she curses. I didn't move an inch, thinking of glorious ways to devouir that pussy, with my cock and mouth. Her breast were so pale and tiny, perfect.

I suddenly smelled something. I sniffed the air, and tried to hold in my groan. Her arousal, damn. It smells like a little piece of heaven. I need to taste her.

" You smell delicious Bella." I smirked at her.

She got wetter. I'm going to slowly devour and lick every inch of her pussy, then screw the fuck out of her with my big cock. She's going to be screaming for more, just like Rosie.

I started to slowly walk towards her.

" What are you doing Emmett?" She yells at me.

She's even hotter when she's angry. I look her in the eyes, telling her what I am doing.

" Taking what I want." I lick my lips, and get ready.

* * *

**A/N : Watcha think?**


	7. Stop Teasing Me! 9 inch cock

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait. Cameron was punishing me, so she did not write. But now here it is! Yay!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

He slowly started to walk towards me, licking his lips. The huge bulge in his pants was completely obvious, I'm slightly scared...

"What do you mean 'Take what you want' ?" I ask Emmett with a nervous glance.

"Don't be scared babe, I'm going to take care of you." He flashes his white teeth and pounces.

**Edward's POV**

Oh my Bella, I miss her so. I Love Renesmee, but I am a man. Nessie keeps interrupting "mommy and daddy time". I am glad she is spending

the day shopping with her Aunts. Bella... When I am inside of her, it's like heaven. So warm...and tight. God! I want..._need _her NOW! I went

to go get some "supplies for Bella and I's fun. I am about to return today... I only hope Emmett took care of her.

**Emmett's POV**

I pounced on her and she gasped as I pinned her down to the bed. She is still technically a newborn, stronger, but her lust and weakening her. Making her vulnerable. HOT! I pushed my lover body to her, grinding my cock to her hot, dripping pussy.

"Stop teasing me, Emmett!" She growled. I smirked at her and reached down to touch her small white breast. I took them into me huge hand and started rolling her nipples in my fingers. She gasps and thrusts her hips up, begging for any type of friction.

"Patience! You must obey me!" I hissed in her face. She stopped moving, kinda scared, but she had lust burning in her, now black eyes.

"Good girl." I smirked. I slowly lowered my head to her pert nipple and began swirling my tongue around it. She was a complete moaning mess beneath me.

" Fuck Emmett!" She moaned. I felt a small hand on the outside of my pants, right next to my cock. She started messaging my hard ass, 9 inch cock through my pants, making my eyes roll in the back of my head.

She was working me up. My cock was rock solid. I just wanted to pound into her. In about five seconds, I shredded both of our clothes off and threw them on the ground.

"Bella, baby, Suck me!" She got an evil glint in her eye and flipped us over. She was lying on top of my chest. She wrapped her hand on my huge cock and gave an upward stroke.

"Fuck Yes!" I groaned. She was just about to swallow me in her hot mouth, but all of a sudden we hear a voice...

"Bella, Emmett? You here?" Edward...

* * *

cliffy! hehe


End file.
